<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[FFXV] 一念之差 （光明路線） by anpathio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576337">[FFXV] 一念之差 （光明路線）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio'>anpathio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV - 活動文 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>參加推特上Gladnis Weekend 2020活動的作品，<br/>使用到的關鍵字如下。<br/>11/15<br/>Sunday, 11/15: after the dawn era<br/>One-two words:  sacrifice<br/>Situational: A sticky situation | one of them gets struck down after protecting the other<br/>Dialogue: "You promised we'd always be together." (while injured/dying)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV - 活動文 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gladnis Weekend 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[FFXV] 一念之差 （光明路線）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『今天的花是什麼顏色？』<br/>
「白色和靛青，我請他們找了最接近吉爾花的顏色。真虧亞柯爾德這十年來還能保存種子下來。」<br/>
『聽說陽光和雨回來的時候，各地都出現了沙漠開花(Desert bloom)的現象，植物的生命力真是驚人。』<br/>
「那我們走吧。」</p><p>這天的行程預定之一，是要到修復完畢的水神祭壇前向神巫獻花致意。<br/>
新世界的第一個黎明之後已過半年，伊格尼斯和格拉迪歐應首相卡梅莉亞的邀請，來到歐爾提謝視察重建進度，對他們自己來說也是舊地重遊。<br/>
走過去的路上格拉迪歐牽住伊格尼斯的手都沒有放開，儘管以伊格尼斯的探知能力已不需要人引導，有太多往事在他們心中攪動翻騰，令他們需要彼此。</p><p>他們並不是第一批來通往祭壇的階梯下獻花的人，附近的人們已習慣在每天上工之前繞道過來尋求心靈慰藉。<br/>
耐性地等其他人都離去，格拉迪歐將眾人的花束整理了一番，伊格尼斯接著將兩束不同顏色的花束並排擺放在讓出的空位，就如當初曾躺在此處的兩人。</p><p>『謝謝你們，我們活下來了。』<br/>
略為停頓，伊格尼斯維持住跪姿一時不想移動，畢竟這句話要能說出來，對他來說尤其不容易。<br/>
感受到伴侶的情緒波動也跟著在旁蹲跪，攬住他的肩膀讓他把重心靠向自己，加重語氣地重複了那一句，<br/>
「我們活下來了。」</p><p>格拉迪歐清楚記得這世界即將迎來黎明之前的所有事情。<br/>
前一秒還在苦戰數隻鐵巨人，後一秒就被拉進充滿光明的空曠空間，與自己的王、夥伴甚至路希斯諸王並肩對抗艾汀。<br/>
從伊格尼斯的驚愕反應意識到他突然看得見眼前發生的一切，而他看向諾克特還有自己。<br/>
他們都明白這是諾克特的餽贈，最後的。</p><p>甫從那個空間裡回來，驟失視力的伊格尼斯猝然而倒，格拉迪歐將他扶住抱在懷裡，聽見他在重新調適中萬分困難地開問狀況。<br/>
抬眼所及所有的使骸都在分解，化成的黑色粒子也在飄散途中消失，厚重的雲層開始醞釀著光芒。</p><p>『快上去、諾克特......』</p><p>衝進大廳時電梯很貼心地在一樓等待他們，上去的途中沒有人說話，甚至沒有嘗試開啟藥水庫治療身上的傷勢。<br/>
一種不可言說的默契讓他們把答案保留到了最後，直到推開謁見之間的門。</p><p>很平靜，甚至連這個高度該有的風聲都幾不可聞，而就是這份寧寂刺痛了心扉。<br/>
幾年來第一道日光透了進來，將眾人不想看清的事實照得更為鮮明。<br/>
先出聲的是普羅恩普特，他哽咽忍著幾秒之後潰堤，就地跪倒大哭了起來。</p><p>格拉迪歐自知握住伊格尼斯的手力道實在太過，勉強輕緩下來後卻不住地顫抖，他也不忍去看伊格尼斯的表情。<br/>
長年心理建設保存的那份可能性如今成真，他很奮力才說出像是總結一樣的語句，促使夥伴下一步行動，<br/>
「他做得很好，該讓他休息了。」</p><p>小心翼翼地牽著伊格尼斯繞過樓梯上的碎石和障礙直到上了平台不得不面對，格拉迪歐咬著下唇看向他。<br/>
「伊格尼斯......」</p><p>如果你不想知道，我不會描述給你聽。</p><p>似是感受到另一半的掙扎，伊格尼斯默默地放開了手，靠著自己的感知力走近那該是諾克特所在的位置。<br/>
手扶上劍柄想抽拉開來時發現它不為所動，這只意味著當初這把劍是以多強大的力道將該人戳穿於王座上。<br/>
多年前曾經接受的神諭畫面重現於腦海，伊格尼斯一瞬覺得世界轉旋得難以忍受，格拉迪歐適時地過來扶住他，另一隻手使勁將雷吉斯先王的劍取下。<br/>
沒有了支撐，諾克特的身體緩緩下滑，落入在王座旁跪著夥伴懷裡。<br/>
就如他剛走下卡車、在錘頭鯊那生澀的互相招呼之後，是緊密到連呼吸都困難的擁抱。</p><p>王，回歸了。</p><p> </p><p>風不知何時變得刺骨，伴隨拍上來的海浪使得周遭一下子冷冽不少，格拉迪歐將自己的外套脫下披蓋在伊格尼斯身上，輕聲詢問要不要到旁邊休息。<br/>
重建祭壇時，設計者很貼心地在通道兩旁增設數排長椅，以供前來祭弔的人們利用。</p><p>『不，沒關係，我好多了。<br/>
只是、又想起了那個夢而已。』<br/>
伊格尼斯輕輕抹去尚在頰上的淚水，試圖平穩呼吸再站起。跪坐姿帶來的酸麻只使他起步稍緩，不一會兒便能走在格拉迪歐之前。<br/>
但格拉迪歐急切地伸手拉住他，就因聽見了那個令他胃部抽痛的關鍵字。</p><p>"那個夢"指的是這世界重獲日出初期的某一日，在指揮王之劍收復王都途中，伊格尼斯突感不適，臨時要求在王家公園某處休息一下。<br/>
從表象看來僅是熟睡，故周圍人並沒有太在意，直到從別處忙完的格拉迪歐過來找人，想把人叫醒時才發現不對勁：體溫低得嚇人，呼吸和脈搏都很淺。<br/>
趕緊將人抱回最近的據點、請醫生過來診療，折騰了好一陣子本人才悠悠轉醒，彷彿無事一般困惑地面對鬆一口氣的眾人。<br/>
他為虛驚一場而向大家致歉，只在終於與格拉迪歐獨處時承認下午確實有異樣。</p><p>『我夢到一個不可能的世界，也許是太嚮往了，所以多待了一會兒。』<br/>
諾克提斯在光明的世界裡繼位為王，從王之盾轉職為宰相的格拉迪歐在他身邊督促他處理政事，宛如他們的父親那般合作無間，這個場景實在太過美好。</p><p>「別因為彼岸的花朵綻放得太美就走過橋了。」<br/>
用起古老的比喻，格拉迪歐心疼得把伴侶緊擁入懷。<br/>
十年前諾克特進入水晶時，他們也曾認為像是失去了一個孩子而為此失落；但如今，是真的失去了一位王、摯友，對他們來說最接近"孩子"的存在。<br/>
格拉迪歐明白伊格尼斯一直調適不過來，儘管身為先知，他如同所有的母親，固執地認定會有奇蹟出現，即便肯提亞娜曾解釋他看到的神諭是絕對的。</p><p>當伊格尼斯終於願意分享他看到的殘忍畫面，已是他們被迫將發展重心從基加特列克壕溝遺跡轉移到雷斯塔倫的階段。<br/>
在那份積極建設雷斯塔倫的動機背後，是伊格尼斯希望藉以減輕諾克特的負擔，或許他就不用在王座上付出生命。<br/>
然而聽到伊格尼斯轉述的畫面，格拉迪歐在承諾會隨著給予最大限度的協助時，內心默默地做了另一種心理準備。<br/>
伊格尼斯相信諾克特就是未來，他會為了守護這個未來不計一切代價；在格拉迪歐心中，他會守護諾克特，也會守護他所帶來的未來。</p><p>這些微的差距在最終結果到來時令他撐得住，從替王收屍、籌備葬禮、抬棺下葬在王家墓園，到扛住周遭悲戚的氣氛，鼓舞眾人重新掌握這個得來不易的世界。<br/>
他自認的確做得不錯了：王都收復的歷程比預期順利許多，伊歐斯大陸的其他地方進展也不遑多讓、重拾生氣力行重建，他們現在才能夠在亞柯爾德進行視察。<br/>
但同時讓他無力的是，伊格尼斯的精神狀況從迎來黎明之後沒有太大的起色，即便從外表和行動上與平常的他並無兩樣。</p><p>「如果你覺得累了、不想再假裝下去，就休息沒關係，多久都可以。<br/>
但請不要認定你曾做過的一切都沒有意義。」<br/>
陪著在長椅上坐定，回想到兩週前接到韋斯卡姆的邀請訊息時，格拉迪歐曾掙扎要不要找理由婉拒，他不確定以伊格尼斯的現狀重遊那塊傷心地會發生什麼事情。<br/>
幾經斟酌交給伊格尼斯自己判定，他明顯苦惱了一陣，才在夜半說出願意前往的決定。<br/>
格拉迪歐在那之後更是不敢懈怠，親自確認旅途所有的細節、密切關注伊格尼斯的情緒，就深怕稍有不慎會釀出大錯。<br/>
隨著重返如屢薄冰地提起在此發生過的事情，格拉迪歐擁有許多應對伴侶心情的技巧，但多年的經驗並沒有讓他明瞭如何才能拉住總像是要墜下山崖的另一半。</p><p>『雖然很無謂，我常想是不是當初多做一些，事情就能改變。』<br/>
伊格尼斯儘管姿態狀似放鬆，雙手卻絞得很緊。</p><p>格拉迪歐明確知道伊格尼斯說的"當初"，是當他擁有與路希斯諸王對話能力的時刻。<br/>
他相信伊格尼斯若面對更危急的情況，為了要守護的人會跟自己一樣豁出一切，但那條路走下去是對所有人來說的絕望，以結果來論。<br/>
如今沒有光耀之戒、沒有魔法、沒有路希斯諸王的庇佑力量，連水晶也化為單純的裝飾用晶體而存在的世界，已經沒有可以與神談判的籌碼。<br/>
他隱約理解伊格尼斯在整理大廳時主動去碰觸水晶的意圖是什麼 － 當時以為水晶依舊是不可碰觸的存在 － 那是如同向神明祈願的意味，也許伊格尼斯當下想要以自己為代價換回他們的王，但神明已不再傾聽。<br/>
若不能說服伊格尼斯「這一路上所做的決定都已經是最好的」，這「不能接受的結果」就足以推翻一切努力。</p><p>「你從水都戰那時就開始背負世界的重量，我很感謝你願意讓我一起承擔。<br/>
我們所做的，是讓更多人活下來、有機會看到他。<br/>
是讓我們當時候到來時，能更有餘裕的幫助他，然而王要做的事情一直都沒有變。」</p><p>過去十年間，格拉迪歐曾以「現在做的一切都對未來有益」等話語來鼓勵他人，在漫無邊際的黑暗中繼續為了那個能看到光明的可能性而努力。<br/>
他心知這種話術多少有誤導之嫌，因為每個人心中的"未來"面向肯定不同。<br/>
這段時間看著伊格尼斯默默痛苦的模樣，有時連格拉迪歐也不免自責是不是太輕易原諒自己、是不是真的因為不夠盡心盡力才導致現在這個結果？<br/>
不能用責任或用處來束縛伊格尼斯，那麼還能用什麼來維繫住他與這個世界？</p><p>煎熬了許久，格拉迪歐明白跟著一起伴侶墜下深淵是沒有辦法止住落勢的。<br/>
若因為害怕沒有和他一樣悲痛就會被視為背叛者，那麼自己也未免變得太脆弱了，他必須找回那個當年有勇氣阻止戀人無盡惡性循環的自己。<br/>
曾經承諾過無論如何都會回到彼此身邊，以往數次面臨生死危機時，這股信念也發揮效用讓他們得以排除萬難重聚，繼續並肩而行。<br/>
那麼也許、這次還能發揮效用，哪怕是一點點都好。</p><p>「你還記得水都戰後，我對你說我感謝你的一念之差，在諸王審判時只要求能驅逐威脅的力量嗎？<br/>
然後我從帝都逃出來，在特涅布拉耶和你會合，你曾說你慶幸自己的一念之差，沒有在水都戰派我去祭壇。」<br/>
『還有艾汀來奪走水晶、讓你重傷到差點變成使骸的時候，我選擇不殺掉你。』</p><p>「對，還有那次......眾多的抉擇讓我們現在在這裡，即便它不盡人意，但不接受那些歷程是無法繼續走下去的。」<br/>
對於伊格尼斯主動補上那段常被自己遺忘的往事，為終於引起他注意的事實略微高興了點，格拉迪歐努力把握時機，<br/>
「我們生活的重心一直都是諾克特，這二十幾年來都是，我懂你所感受到的這份失落感。<br/>
可是我想說、如果我們決定為了自己而活，這並不是對他的否認或背叛！」</p><p>其實到了要說出口的這一刻，格拉迪歐才抓準了那份鬱積在心中的苦悶究竟是什麼。<br/>
這一步，他必須要先跨出去、站穩，然後希望伊格尼斯能跟上，某種程度可算是他人生的最大賭注。</p><p>或許是感受到那句話包含的急切、慌張甚至是憤怒，伊格尼斯轉頭向格拉迪歐，驚訝似乎已經好一陣子沒有關注這位一直陪伴著自己的人。<br/>
總是默默承擔傷害、說著他不怕痛的男人，這段日子是怎麼度過的？<br/>
他是不是仍承攬了過多的責任，固守著"不會倒下"的&lt;王之盾&gt;的諾言，即便被折騰得滿身傷痕也勉強撐住、前進？</p><p>他們倆認識彼此的時間已經遠超過不認識的時間，只有格拉迪歐擁有這份資格、擁有喚起注意的重量。<br/>
意識到時呼吸變得急促，雖然很老套，伊格尼斯突然聽得見胸口傳來的心跳聲是多麼響亮、那隻一直緊握住的手是多麼溫暖，而他的外套還披在自己身上。<br/>
他們曾設想過在最糟糕的時刻得目睹彼此的離去時該有什麼作為，但那些時刻沒有成真，無論生活重心如何轉換，這個男人依舊深愛著自己。</p><p>很多回憶湧入伊格尼斯腦海裡，都與格拉迪歐有關，包括曾在他的病床前絕望地哭泣、求他要遵守諾言不要放棄的事 － 伊格尼斯從未將此事告訴任何人。<br/>
不管是還在王都、在旅行途中、在歐爾提謝、基加特列克營地、雷斯塔倫，每次自顧不暇的時候，總是有格拉迪歐在一旁扛起自己落下的事務。<br/>
如今，這個倔強逞強的程度與自己不相上下的男人，是不是也崩潰在即？<br/>
被自己用責任和用處束縛的格拉迪歐，是不是從來都沒有聽過除了最初的『喜歡你』，和之後的『我需要你』以外的真心話語？</p><p>「諾克特把這個世界還給我們了，所以我們更應該要替他好好看這個世界不是？<br/>
我們遲早都要去見他的，如果不做好準備，未來到他跟前，怎麼去做他最～討厭的、世紀長～的業務報告？」</p><p>開口的時候，格拉迪歐不由自主地閉上眼睛，他無法預期伊格尼斯會對這些話有什麼反應，唯一會揭曉答案的是兩人還牽著的手，但他不願放開，也不敢調整握住的力量。<br/>
覺察這一刻的膽小，令他想起早年在發現自己喜歡伊格尼斯到無法自拔，又害怕會被對方討厭而兀自煩惱的過往。<br/>
真是不管多少年一點長進都沒有啊！格拉迪歐自嘲。</p><p>等待的時間宛如無限延伸的鐵路通往未知，唯有海浪的節拍和風聲很盡責地計算著流逝。<br/>
格拉迪歐想假裝鎮定而將注意力往調整呼吸的力道的方面，以致稍晚才發現手裡回握的反應，還有搭上臉頰要他靠過來的掌心是不同於自己的體溫。<br/>
那份邀請來得很強勢，闖入嘴裡的力道也是，一瞬讓格拉迪歐回味了最初是怎麼迷戀上伊格尼斯、在心中永遠的為他預留一個不可磨滅的地位。<br/>
只有這個人可以對自己做出任何事情，而自己也願意為他做到一切。</p><p>『說得也是，而且要鉅細靡遺的。<br/>
那麼接下來就要拜託你一直協助了，我的格拉迪歐。』</p><p>聽起來像是很平淡的一句回話，但稍有不同的是，伊格尼斯對另一半的稱呼。<br/>
格拉迪歐頓了一下，在明瞭到意義之前，眼裡便先模糊了一半，卡在咽喉的酸苦不受控制地嗆出來。<br/>
呼吸變得困難，而他還來不及道歉，伊格尼斯用雙手將他拉近，以最真誠的語調在他耳邊輕聲安撫。</p><p>『沒事，我在。<br/>
我們會活下去。』</p><p> </p><p>We will Live.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原本這一篇內容不是要寫這個，只是要單純寫彼岸花的部分（苦笑）<br/>那個畫面是由推特上的大竹所繪製的，非常美好的一幕<br/>https://twitter.com/ootake7747/status/1222462274482262016</p><p>然而撰寫開頭就因為放了這首當BGM<br/>https://youtu.be/uPQus-oc1Ug<br/>整個岔出去走歪，不僅意外的寫了沒有預定的收屍片段、寫出了有自殺傾向的伊格尼斯，還有焦慮到也快要崩潰的格拉迪歐，乃至於他們之間的和解。</p><p>從最初在設定兩人關係時，我就發現，我無法掌握格拉迪歐對伊格尼斯來說的定位。<br/>格拉迪歐一直很明確：伊格尼斯是戀人、是伴侶，是他的一切。<br/>但是伊格尼斯對格拉迪歐的「稱呼」讓我苦惱超過八個月，直到今天，我終於寫出來了，是加上「所有格」的形式。<br/>好像很簡單，但是我知道，這對我家的格拉迪歐來說，意義非凡。</p><p>所以寫到最後，我跟格拉迪歐是一起痛哭的（笑）<br/>謝謝給我答案，謝謝陪著走到最後。</p><p>也許我終於達成，3月那時我所期望的事情了。<br/>https://anpathio.pixnet.net/blog/post/47550831</p><p>You will Live.</p><p> </p><p>PS. 裡面提到水都發生的事情，請見水都篇<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964015</p><p>提到艾汀來奪走水晶的事情，在十年篇<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562340</p><p>此外還其實夾了希利安DLC的部分但目前只有文字設定，改日再說吧。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>